


Little Blue Gloves

by the_broken_bleeding_rose



Series: Top Hats and Tea Cups [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_broken_bleeding_rose/pseuds/the_broken_bleeding_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter talks to Alice. </p>
<p>(It's up to you if she is actually there or if he is fantasizing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! This is just a little thingy that I felt like writing. For those who haven't read my stuff before, the spaces are for added effect and not your phone/tablet/laptop messing up.
> 
> "haw haw"
> 
> Enjoy

Would you like some tea? Oh you _would!_ Well then, don’t linger over there. Come and sit. That’s right. Goodie… tea! Tea for you and tea for me. Why, that rhymes!! How marvellous. Isn’t this lovely, that we can have tea together? 

That we can be alone and have tea.

 

 

Oh!

 

 

 

 

Goodness, we _are_ alone aren’t we…? I hope you don’t mind. As we’re alone we could always…?

 

 

 

 

 

No

 

No!

 

NO!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 My apologies that would be _most_ inappropriate; I should never have mentioned it.

Oh… I _didn’t_ say it out loud? Well, that’s splendid then. No no no, I _must not_ say it out loud. It was the most un-gentleman thing!

 

 

 

 

Well, you have been away for _so_ long, and I have _missed_ you dearly. Missed you so much that every night I have…

 

 

I have…

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you’ve been _leaning over me_ in my imagination:   
Your small pale hands free from their little blue gloves…   
Your small pale body free from your little blue dress…   
Your blonde curls water falling over your collar bone with little purple bruises…

 

 

 

 

OH!   
I said that out loud!?

 

I am _terribly_ sorry. I… I got quite carried away there. Please, have more tea. Tea makes everything better.

Oh no, please don’t leave. I am _terribly_ sorry, forgive me! I just…

 

 

I’m so scared you’ll leave again Alice.

 

 

 

_So scared that I’ll lose you._


End file.
